


最后他们从同一个门里出来

by Naxim



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxim/pseuds/Naxim
Summary: 这扇门通的就是刚才的巷子，诺尔意识到，等眼睛适应黑暗之后他转头发现地上坐着个熟悉的人影。是利亚姆。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	最后他们从同一个门里出来

**Author's Note:**

> 酒吧后巷的后续
> 
> N/L，有路人/莉提及，ooc小心

诺尔已经两三天没见着利亚姆了。

最近他们的关系比较紧张，毕竟和任何一个人待在一起的时间太长你多少都会有点这种感觉，何况诺尔和利亚姆已经被粘在一起将近三十年了。这次是诺尔先甩开的利亚姆，哦准确来说是他们先吵了一架，然后打了一架，和以前无数次一样，于是诺尔跑出去半夜再回来重新开了一间房。

这两天没什么用到利亚姆的地方，所以诺尔没去敲过那个房间的门，出了门两人也从没碰上这种事诺尔自动理解为利亚姆还在躲他，毕竟队里还有其他人会确认利亚姆死活，他们没什么太大反应那就是没死。

所以说实话，诺尔并没有太担心，他也关门写了两天曲子，感觉差不多了收拾收拾，下楼喝酒去了。

酒吧离酒店并不远，就是不知道为什么街上乌漆麻黑的，一些店铺零星的灯光和老远才有一个的路灯根本照不亮这条街，非常让人怀疑治安问题，诺尔在心里嘀咕了几句继续往酒吧的方向走。

再一个转角就是酒吧的门口，在这个转角前有一条巷子，巷口的确有个路灯，但是照不到里面，像个深渊，诺尔在这里慢了几步，随后他听到深渊里传来喘息声，于是他翻了个白眼快步走了，这的确是个办事的好地方，也可以理解。

转弯进了酒吧，还挺热闹，诺尔怀疑整条街的人气都被这个酒吧吸进来全聚在这了，街上倒是空荡荡的，出门没看表，估计现在就是只有酒吧有人的时间。喝酒没什么，一个人来喝确实没什么意思，一般是利亚姆拖着他来酒吧陪喝的，吵得要死，今天也没心情叫上其他人。耳朵里就是人声和电视放球赛重播的噪音，诺尔在盘算下次干脆还是买一打上房间喝好了，不过来都来了干脆继续坐着喝，于是诺尔在吧台转了个方向边喝边看重播球赛。

虽然是重播，但是看进球还是挺乐呵的，等诺尔脑子里开始不只是球赛的声音，还出现要不要去找利亚姆等一系列声音时候，诺尔觉得不能再喝了。从椅子上下来的时候转头看见了酒吧的侧门，一种莫名的动力驱使诺尔想要从那里走出去，于是他带着还不算太醉汉的步子走过去推开了那扇门。

这扇门通的就是刚才的巷子，诺尔意识到，等眼睛适应黑暗之后他转头发现地上坐着个熟悉的人影。

是利亚姆。

利亚姆测对着诺尔的位置，背靠在墙上，正想从兜里抽出烟来。诺尔定睛仔细一看，周围还散着些皱巴巴的钞票，利亚姆另一只空闲的手正在把它们捡起来。

诺尔三两步走到他身边，弯腰，一把揪着后颈的领子作势要把人提起来，利亚姆这时候才舍得抬头，蓝色撞上蓝色，诺尔很清楚地从利亚姆眼睛里看见他慌了。

诺尔当然知道利亚姆在干什么，老本行，哈。

所以诺尔抓着利亚姆停在口袋上的手，使劲把人从地上拉起来往巷口走，根本没管利亚姆坐着的姿势被这么一拉差点没站起来直接被坐着拖走，没走出几步，身后的利亚姆开口，哑着嗓子说别急，等他把钱捡了，他哥听到之后更用力地扯了他一把。

诺尔一路上篡着利亚姆的手往酒店走，巴不得把人骨头捏碎了，利亚姆被他哥拉着往前走，飘飘荡荡像个黑色的风筝一样。利亚姆盯着他哥后脑勺，还是挺怕的。

等把人拉进诺尔的房间事情理所当然地收不住了。利亚姆直接被甩到地上一声闷响，还没来得及喊第一下，他哥已经一脚踹上来了，等踹到第三脚的时候，利亚姆拉住诺尔的脚，把人也拉倒在同一水平面上，两个人打成一团。

最后是利亚姆遭不住，没力气干脆不反抗打算躺平任打，他哥是真的生气，但是明显感觉到压在身子下面的人忽然放松身体，诺尔也停手了，爬起来揪着利亚姆的领子把人扔床上。

打架的时候其实利亚姆外套的扣子已经崩开几颗，现在他就张开手躺在床上让他哥扒他衣服。利亚姆侧过头，他感觉得到诺尔解开他衣服之后的目光，他知道诺尔要气炸了。

他里面确实什么都没穿，乳头是肿的，乳晕周围全是牙印，肚子上还有精液干掉的痕迹，腰上还有几道被手掐出来的青紫色，脖子旁边几个还是他说了好久那人才没咬出来那么多个。

利亚姆感觉诺尔的动作停了，微微转过头来，刚用余光看到他，诺尔的手就盖上了他下面。

哦，他下面应该也湿透了，他没穿内裤，有说个人加钱射里边，刚还打了一架，现在应该都漏出来了，再加上他自己射的。刚才有外套挡着不明显，现在诺尔的手摸上来，布料隔着各种液体，半干的又被新的打湿，跟着温热的手指贴在下半身，之前没感觉，现在利亚姆才开始觉得难受。

诺尔边摸边问利亚姆，今晚几个？他哥摸他的手法太色情了，从在他阴茎上划圈，在往下到后面，摸到的肯定都是湿的，黏糊一片，摸得利亚姆开始呜呜咽咽地叫唤。利亚姆用一只手臂盖住自己的眼睛，老实交代有三个，一个戴套一个内射，内射那个干得挺久，还有个口交。

他哥听了以后沉默地解开他的皮带，利亚姆不敢动了，蒙着眼睛的手臂更不敢放开。

诺尔扒了利亚姆的裤头，于是发现了他弟没穿内裤，于是诺尔把利亚姆鞋子拔了，发现他弟穿了袜子，等把裤子脱到地上的时候，他看见了裤子里的液体糊成一片，利亚姆现在被脱光的下半身也是，有些液体结块黏在皮肤上，大腿上不用说，细皮嫩肉的地方和腰上一样被掐得又青又紫。说实话，诺尔很多年没见着利亚姆出去卖之后的样子，上次可能都是八九年前了，毕竟这些年都是他在草他弟，也可能他弟出去了但也没被他逮着。诺尔不生气才有鬼，于是他一言不发地往利亚姆肚子上锤了一拳。

他看见利亚姆四肢迅速收缩起来，叫出声，愤怒地拿开手看着他，想要从床上弹起来反击，诺尔压住了，在他身上骂他臭婊子，母狗，问他怎么不干脆不穿衣服直接上街求人干。结果利亚姆看着他忽然开始笑，光着身子摊在床上笑，笑诺尔连自己家的母狗都管不好。 

诺尔看着利亚姆，把他弟腿掰开了手指直接往后面捅，非常好进去，还热乎着呢，里面不知道谁剩下的精液顺着他的手指流出来，诺尔没管，两根手指直接往利亚姆前列腺上又磨又按。利亚姆笑不出来了，张着嘴巴开始喘，阴茎起来得很快，但等他彻底勃起的时候诺尔把手指抽出去，留他的穴收缩着想讨点什么吃。

不过没多久就如他所愿，他哥解了裤子把鸡巴塞进来。利亚姆今天晚上已经彻底被草开了，两腿大张，穴里又湿又热还往外流水，也可能是精液，多草几下，压在身子下面那片被子都被液体打湿，没那么紧，是另一种销魂味，换平时诺尔得草到后半夜才有这个效果，你得用力顶一下顶到头，利亚姆才被刺激得使劲夹一下你的鸡巴，然后又松下来，好像鸡巴被泡在肉壶里，让人忍不住多顶几回享受那种伺候。

草了十几下之后，诺尔又把利亚姆的两条长腿并起来甩到一边肩膀上，用手抱着大腿继续往里顶，一边顶一边说，你他妈个死婊子都被人草松了，我不拉你回来你今晚还想接几个？说是这样说，但是紧不紧诺尔都喜欢，也可以说是诺尔的鸡巴都喜欢。利亚姆现在被草得根本回答不了问题，他哥牛仔裤的还磨着他屁股，顶进去的时候还可能摁到穴周围的肉。利亚姆的几把被顶得在肚子上乱划，看起来快射了，他两只手揪被子也不敢伸手去摸，反正他哥不会让他碰的。利亚姆被干得泪眼朦胧。果不其然，诺尔射在里面的时候用手握着利亚姆鸡巴，大拇指用力堵住上面的口，没让利亚姆射。

利亚姆挣下几下，但是他哥鸡巴已经毫不留情地抽出去，他看见他哥起来，把他的裤子捡起来抽了上面的皮带。诺尔出声让他趴好，利亚姆不敢动，他怕这个，太疼了。他哥把皮带折了三折对好，一只手摸着利亚姆的腿，说不听话他现在就找东西就折了他的腿，利亚姆觉得他哥现在说不定真干得出来，只好慢慢转身。

诺尔在他转过来之后扒了利亚姆的外套，还行，背后没什么印，红的估计是被墙磨的。现在利亚姆全身只剩一双袜子，诺尔还算满意地摸了一把光溜的背，下一秒抄起皮带抽在利亚姆的屁股上。

诺尔看见利亚姆的身子逐渐缩成一团，但是他不敢，只能翘着屁股让他哥继续打，脸埋在被子里，手抓着枕头角。诺尔听见利亚姆从不出声只出气，到后来闭不住嘴巴开始叫唤，越叫越大声，被子也埋不住。诺尔手上的动作没停，一下一下往利亚姆屁股上打。刚射进去的精液现在顺着大腿内侧往下流，又红又白，色情得不行。他想起来之前在巷口听到的声音，现在他知道是利亚姆喘的了，他应该多听一会，他能听出来。不记得几下了，诺尔才看见利亚姆屁股红得快要出血，听见利亚姆从叫唤变实打实地成哭，他才把皮带扔一边。

听得出来又怎样？说不定那时候人家已经把鸡巴塞进去了。诺尔想着，伸手开始揉利亚姆的屁股，利亚姆哭得更大声，疼得跪不住，身子往旁边一歪，侧这倒在床上，都没力气蜷起来。

诺尔看他弟，哭得梨花带雨，全身一抽一抽的，屁股肿得不行，鸡巴早萎了，腿上粘着精液，看见他凑过来直往后缩。诺尔站着问他还敢吗，利亚姆扯着枕头擦脸一边哭一边喊，你个逼又不陪我！你管我那么多！人都要缩下床了。

诺尔看准机会一只腿跪上床，双手摁住利亚姆肩膀。利亚姆嘴里还在冒脏话，让他滚，要是还有劲估计巴掌都抽上来，但他现在实在动不了，屁股疼得腿都踢不动。诺尔对着利亚姆的嘴亲下去，利亚姆想把他哥舌头挤出去，发现行不通想上牙齿的时候，他哥抢先一步直接用手捏住他下颚，继续用舌头往他嘴巴里操。

等利亚姆被亲得缺氧，诺尔感觉到手下的身体逐渐放松，才放过利亚姆的嘴巴，改成捧着他的脸亲他的眼睛，亲掉他的眼泪，利亚姆逐渐熄火了，他哥就在他脸上待到他平静下来。又过了一会诺尔拍拍他的脸，说去洗洗。

诺尔架着利亚姆进了浴室，诺尔脱了衣服进去和利亚姆一起洗，利亚姆是真站不住了。

两个人挤在淋浴下面，诺尔动手，洗头，洗掉他弟身上的东西。诺尔让利亚姆张开腿，把穴里没流干净的东西挖出来。利亚姆双手扶在墙上，弯腰的时候就在抖了，诺尔伸手进去的时候利亚姆小声说痛，带着声音也抖。利亚姆后面现在敏感得不行，一边抽气一边因为他哥的手指喘，鸡巴又给搞硬了，背着身诺尔还没发现。

等利亚姆适应个七七八八之后回头，就看见诺尔的鸡巴也起来了，但是还一脸认真地抠他的穴，于是他笑着跟他哥说，你可以进来，我不介意，你介意你就自己解决去。诺尔臭着个脸停了手里的动作，说待会出去你别叫屁股疼。

之后利亚姆确实有点后悔了，他屁股疼得只能趴在床上让他哥后入，但是他哥抽出去撞上来还是疼，现在是一边爽一边疼，毕竟他哥的用大鸡巴草他也是真的很爽。诺尔这边是一往里捅，他弟一觉得疼就夹屁股，紧得每次抽出来都费劲。利亚姆趴在床上真的叫得跟母狗发春一样，这次格外可怜，毕竟今晚后面使用有点超标，敏感得要死，没几下就要射，全得靠诺尔用手堵着前面，不然草一轮射三次诺尔怕他弟死在床上，结果就是他弟扬言要把他鸡巴咬掉。

后来他俩又从床上搞回浴室，利亚姆腿都在抖，跪着给诺尔口交，并没有兑现刚才的狠话，毕竟现在他吸他哥的鸡巴吸得很开心。等诺尔最后摁住他头射他喉咙里的时候，利亚姆直接尿了出来。

总之白天的时候，大家又看见他俩从一个房门里出来。


End file.
